


《Skirt》【就是个拆_(:з」∠)_】

by Elims



Category: Transformers:IDW
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 一张刹车穿小短裙的图引发的灵感（？），就是想拆拆刹车✓
Kudos: 6





	《Skirt》【就是个拆_(:з」∠)_】

当塞伯坦人机体本身就紧贴一身干练的外装甲时，挂在腰甲上一层缀余的丝织物就成了诱惑与吸引构成的双重暗示。  
刹车紧张的把装着高纯的酒杯轻轻贴上自己的嘴唇，他的身上穿着一件淡蓝色的短裙，那件短裙松松垮垮的套在他的腰部承接轴上，当他稍微改变站立的姿势的时候，那松动的短裙都会令他产生它摇摇欲坠的错觉。  
学习大师还没从这件要命的丝织物的困扰中解脱出来，从他身后贴近他的大型机投下的阴影就让这名特工感到了一丝不安，一只宽大的手掌贴上他的腰臀，粗大的手指捻了捻那条短裙柔软的绸面，他的换气声变得缓慢而沉重，那具机体满足的喟叹了一声。  
然后他的手掌抓住了刹车一边的臀甲，揉搓了几下，之后那只手向他的两腿间探去。  
刹车放下了酒杯，一手握紧了拳头。  
他穿着一件短裙，因为那件短裙下面什么多余的遮掩都没有。  
粗糙的手指轻而易举的和深蓝色机体闭涩的接口打了个招呼，然后两根手指分开了丰润柔软的保护结构，捅贯进去。刹车捂住了自己的发声器，上身前倾，这个本能的错误动作让他把自己的接口愈发热情的送向了那根手指，他身后的机体哼笑一声，那两根手指在他的接口内搅动了起来。  
幽闭的入口内部湿润而温暖，包裹着手指，直白而顺从的吮吸着，用柔软的接口缠裹着侵入的异物，像是渴望食物的小嘴。手指碾过传感节点传递着噬人的欲望，它们就像小虫，啃啮着训练有素的特工机体内部，咬开理智的护网，扯带出本能的贪婪。刹车开始来回摆动腰部，这不是个好兆头，他吐出舌尖，饥渴的舔了舔嘴唇，确实，他许久没有对接了，今天他接受了夺路的赌注以这样明目张胆的打扮来到油吧，难说没有私欲的成分。他的接口被扩张着，润滑油淋淋漉漉的 顺着不断抽插的手指溢出，他开始喘息，以微不可闻分贝低声的吸气，呼气，进入他接口的手指增加到了三根，他翘起臀部，让自己的臀甲紧贴着身后机体的胯部，不自觉的踮起脚来回摩擦，就向他是在什么训练仪器上颠簸，他把自己的感受专注于被侵犯的接口，美妙的快感还不足以令他过载，但他每一秒都比上一秒更加沉迷其中。  
那具主动送上门的机体显然对他的反应无比心悦，他的另一只手探入刹车裙底，利用体型优势完全把小跑车用自己的背影遮挡住，他的指尖碾上那颗涨的发痛鼓起的外置节点，然后毫不犹豫的捏住，来回搓磨，刹车的大腿止不住的颤抖，他的接口咬的更紧，一张一合将更多泛滥淫靡的润滑液挤出自己的机体，他仰起头，光学镜泛起一丝水雾，输出管高翘着，顶起绸面光滑水亮的的短裙。他夹紧双腿，接口含着粗大的手指，机体哆嗦着，吐出舌头诱惑对方，好像他是一只下贱发情的涡轮狐狸。  
他的油箱抽搐着想要被交合液填满，如果对方失控，他可能会被压倒在吧台上，当众被强迫对接，他的接口会被输出管撑开，直到整个油吧都知道他正在被一个陌生的机体操干。  
但谁在乎呢？  
这只是一个打输了的赌要付出的代价，和一个疯狂的夜晚罢了。


End file.
